monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Athan
Cain Athan is a junior at Monster High, who transferred with the rest of the student body from Belfry Prep. He's the star of the guys Shoccker-team and Beta-male in the Vampire-gang at Monster High. Character Personality Cain is a pretty narcissistic vampire, like most students from Belfry Prep he wasn't that happy to start at Monster High. He is Bram's right hand but doesn't like to think of himself as an sidekick. Despite the fact that vampires and werewolf are at peace at Monster High Cain still believes that the vampires are superior to all other monsters just because that's the way he raised with it being. He doesn't have the need that others most like him but if necessary he can pick out his vampiric charm and become very persuasive. He's known to those who haven't seen his dark side as "The Golden Boy with the Silvertongue" Appearance Like most vampire he's very pale and pretty tall. He has golden hair and matching golden eyes. Over all he may look very sweet but don't let that fool you. He not extremly into fashion but has still develop his own taste in clothes that he refers to as "Sophisticated Rebel". Classic Monster Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person/being. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, and may go back to "prehistoric times", the term vampire w as not popularized until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe, although local variants were also known by different names, such as vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism. Relationships Family The Athan-Family are a very renowned Vampire-clan and as Cain is the only child his parents put a lot of pressure on him hoping that he'll one day be worthy to carry on the Athan name. When his parents heard that Belfry Prep students were being transferred to Monster High they fought to stop it but failed. Instead the warned Cain to stay away from the "lower" monsters and stick to the high classed vampires. He has a younger cousin named Ruby Athan that attends the Haunted Nightmares Boarding School. They used to be close but as Cain grew up they began to drift apart. She is however the closed thing to a sibling thats he's got so his kind of take the “big brother”-roll when monsters give her a bad time. Friends Cain and Bram are childhood-friends and are still very closer, much to their familys joy. Bram have always however been the little more outgoing type and thereby forced Cain to socialise more. Neither of them have any problems with using each other to gain something bur Bram tend to use Cain a bit more. Aside from Bram Cain mostly hangs out with former Belfry Prep students and occasionally some others vampires Romance Cain has had a couple of girlfriends over the years but has never been in love for real. Some might say that this is because he's afraid to let anybody in close. Since he began at Monster High he's not been interested in a single girl, he's had a couple of flirts but to him those were just games to pass time. Trivia *Has a complicated past with Angie Ellis *Doesn't have red eyes like most vampires even though he drinks blood *Hates losing more then anything *Is a big fan of Holt Hyde Gallery Skull Cain.png|Cain's Skull|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cain_Athan Cain_Most_Likely_To.png|Cain in the Fearbook|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cain_Athan Bio_Cain.jpg|Cain's Bio|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cain_Athan Cain_Formal.png|Cain at Dawn of the Dance |link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cain_Athan Category:Belfry Prep Category:Vampire Category:Original Characters Category:Males